


Drabbles

by astatine99



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astatine99/pseuds/astatine99
Summary: Short one shots





	1. Marc/Dani, Dani/?

“Good morning, love. I know you had an early night and I wish I had done the same, ughh. Just woke up and my head is fucking THROBBING Dani! I hate Alex that little shit and Jose Luis the other little shit and anyone who convinced me that shots are a good idea. I'm going to have room service and order the croissants you love so drop by and cuddle me when you can, before this hangover kills me!”

Dani sighed and turned off his phone after listening to his voicemail. 

He looked at the sleeping figure next to him, the younger rider looking peaceful, his crutches resting next to Dani’s bed. He stretched his hand and touched his hair, his companion stirring up and slowly waking up. He looked up at Dani and smiled at him.

“Good morning, love”, he said reaching to stroke Dani’s cheek. “Wanna order those little croissants you like and stay in bed for like two hours?”.

Dani thought to himself that he was going straight to hell.


	2. Maverick/Aleix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick has mixed feelings about his new present.

“Jorge, stop laughing, I swear to God, I will strangle you”, Maverick gritted though his teeth at the Moto3 rider who was clutching his sides bubbling with laughter.

“It even has reflective stripes! You can wear it and go cycling! You’ll be the center of attention, bet you could be seen from space!”, Jorge added before collapsing to another fit of laughter.

“It’s awful, I’m going to hide it before anyone else can see it. I love Japanese fans but okay, this is a bit too much”, Maverick said and inspected the T-shirt once again.

Jorge was right, maybe he could be seen from space. The photo of himself, Cristina and Minnie framed with small 25 logos and hearts on the front and reflective stripes at the back was one of tackiest things he had been given.

“What is this?”, asked Aleix who just walked in the room. “Aaaw! This is amazing, Maverick! Hold it up, I’m sending this to Laura!”, the Aprillia rider exclaimed as he took a picture of a startled Maverick holding his new present.

“Let me see it!”, he said and grabbed the T-shirt. “Oh! It has reflective stripes at the back! You can wear it when we go cycling!”, Aleix told Maverick and flashed him a smile that melt the heart of the Yamaha rider.

“Are you going to keep it, Maverick?”, Jorge asked raising an eyebrow and barely holding a smirk, Maverick’s infatuation with Aleix something he was very familiar with. “Thought it was a bit too much for you”.

Maverick was about to stuff Jorge’s mouth with the fucking T-shirt when he saw Aleix looking at him with a look that he had probably stolen from Pippa.

“You don’t like it?”, Aleix asked confused.

“I, _personally_ , love the T-shirt”, Maverick said and took the T-shirt from Aleix, smoothing the fabric. “Of course I’m keeping it, it’s adorable”.

“Great! Let’s get going guys, we have a reservation!”, Aleix said happily and walked off.

“Very subtle”, Jorge sniggered and earnt a smack with the T-shirt.


End file.
